The invention relates to methods of using serum factors having inflammation-inhibitory activity, for example, for reducing a chronic or acute inflammatory response (e.g., an inflammatory response due to an autoimmune disease or an injury).
Chronic inflammation, such as present in autoimmune diseases, is a serious problem. An estimated 2.1 million people in the United States are affected by rheumatoid arthritis, and an estimated one million are affected by inflammatory bowel disease. In addition, acute inflammation such as inflammation due to injury is prevalent in all age groups.
Thus there is a need for identification of treatments that inhibit an inflammatory response.